Akatsuki Girl
by animequeen13457
Summary: Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi goes on a mission. What happens when a woman gives HIDAN a CHILD asking him to take care of it? Contains yaoi in future chapters.
1. prologue

Summary: Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi goes on a mission. What happens when a woman gives HIDAN a CHILD asking him to take care of it? Characters are a kind of OOC. Please read and review!

This story is rated T but might change to M as the story goes on….Maybe. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"FUCK NO!" Hidan shouted at the top of his lungs. Magenta eyes stared into purple one as Hidan and Pein stood in the middle of the Akatsuki's living room. Deidara looked up from his newly made clay sculpture to smirk at Hidan. No one yelled a Pein without getting some kind of horrible punishment. Hidan just realizing what he just did backed away a few steps taking a deep breath. Pein just started at Hidan no expression on his face, when Pein spoke again his voice was colder than it was before.

"Hidan. You WILL go on the mission with Tobi. I don't really CARE if you like him or not."

As if he had been standing a few feet away from them as Pein said his name, Tobi rushed in through the door of the layer flowers in his hands.

"Tobi was in the meadow getting flowers for Zetsu when Tobi heard his name!" The lollipop masked boy said jumping up and down. He turned his attention to Deidara who quickly stood walking away. Tobi waved happily at Deidara while squealing out his name.

"Deidara-Senpai!"

Deidara ignore him as he went into his room locking the door behind him. Tobi shrugged it off and looked back at Pein.

"Tobi heard his name come from Pein! Did Pein want something from Tobi?" Tobi said skipping over to them both. Pein nodded once and looked back at Hidan.

"Tobi. You and Hidan will be going on a mission together to the village of the sand to kill a family who had betrayed us by giving the Sunagakure too much information about us. I want them ALL dead. No exceptions. Understand?"

Hidan nodded in defeat and Tobi squealed once again in delight. He had never been on a mission with Hidan and he was super excited to know what it will be like. Pein was about to walk away and get back his paperwork when he stopped and glanced back at Hidan.

"Oh and before I forget," With lighting speed Pein punched Hidan in the stomach who winced in pain as he hit the wall behind him. "Don't ever yell at me again or I'll do much more than that. Oh and Deidara will be accompanying you on this journey for smirking at the fact that you had to do this with Tobi."

Hidan gave a small laugh as he heard screaming and cussing coming from Deidara's room. Either he had just fucked up one of his clay sculptures or he had heard what Pein said. Konan walked in a confused look on her face but it quickly turned into a smile when Pein walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Konan walked back out with Pein after sending an apologetic glance at Hidan for Pein behavior. Konan was like the mother of the Akatsuki. She cooked, cleaned and kept the hideout under control when they were there. What they did outside of the hideout? That's was none of her concern.

A little time skip

Later that afternoon Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi packed for the trip. The village of the sand was at least three days from the hideout but of course since the three of them were ninjas they got the in a day and a half. Hidan had just put his Akatsuki jacket on and scythe over his shoulder when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who the fuck is it?" He said grumbly as he headed towards the door. It opened a little revealing blue hair on the other side. Hidan sighed and opened the door to find Konan there smiling. Hidan finding this awkward and strange glared at Konan.

"What do you want Konan? He asked closing the door behind him, stepping out of the room. Konan stepped back and handed Hidan a bottle of blue liquid.

"Pein hadn't told you that these people, just like Sasori, are masters at poison this family is to. They know where coming after them and are prepared for us to attack. There will be traps everywhere and they will be deadly ones. This is medicine for the traps. You drink a drop off this and you'll be fine."

"By _you_ you mean Tobi right?"

Konan chuckled and nodded before walking down the dark corridor. Hidan sighed put the liquid into a pocket on the inside of his coat and headed down the corridor.

Times skip when they got to the village of the sand

Hidan stepped forward quietly and carefully as he watched the women inside the house. Hidan watched as she did the dishes quickly before blowing out the candle next to her. It was close to midnight and they had predicted that everyone would be sleep. It would be an easy mission. Hidan signaled to Tobi who was in the trees and Deidara who was in the air of course to get a move on. Tobi jumped from the trees and onto the lawn. He quickly but quietly stepped through the lawn before landing on the front porch. Hidan watched in curiosity, that there were no traps set.

_Do they underestimate the Akatsuki? _Hidan thought. _No. That's not it…then what is it?_

Deidara jumped down landing next to Tobi before round kicking the door open. Still there were no signs of any traps but that didn't stop Deidara and Tobi from entering the house. Hidan of course stayed behind just in case someone got out of the house. He heard screaming from inside the house and no more than fifteen minutes later Deidara and Tobi came out smirking. Hidan stood up straight and was about to turn away when he heard something walking inside the house. Deidara and Tobi also turned to see a women coming out the house. Her blonde hair was covered in blood along with her clothing. She carried in her arms a bundle of blankets. She walks slowly towards Hidan never losing eye contact.

"Didn't Pein say to kill all of them?" Hidan said annoyed at Deidara and Tobi but his eyes never left the lady. She continued to walk towards him but eventually she collapsed on her knees.

"Please….kill me." She said just above the whisper. This made Hidan laugh.

"Bitch, you were going to die anyway."

"I-I-I-I know…but please…take care of it."

The women held out her shaking arms with the blankets towards Hidan. Hidan glanced at Deidara and nodded towards the women. Deidara 'un' was from annoyance as he grabbed the blankets and stared down at it. The women smiled and collapsed onto the ground face first as her heart stopped beating in her chest. Deidara looked at Hidan.

"It's a baby." He said simply. Hidan walked over and snatched the baby away from Deidara. He saw it was sleeping peacefully and smirked.

"Let's take it back with us. It'll make a great sacrifice to Jashin. With that the three S rank ninjas disappeared into the night.

**Please review and let me know ifi should continue or not with this story. Thanx 4 reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

"So Hidan, are you really going to sacrifice the baby to Jashin?"

Deidara glanced at Hidan as he took his Akatsuki cloak off and threw it over a tree branch. Hidan doing the same glared at the Blondie before sitting down.

"Yeah. Why not? It's just a stupid baby, and you know what Pein said to kill all of them. No exceptions."

Deidara shrugged and reached into his bag and pulled out a container of water.

"Speaking of the baby? Where did you put it.?"

"I gave it to Tobi."

Deidara almost chocked on the water he was drinking and stared wide eyed at Hidan.

"You gave the BABY to Tobi!"

Hidan looked at Deidara confused.

"What?"

"Tobi. Tobi the one who likes to throw things in the air up high and we never see them again, un. The Tobi that everyone finds annoying and does god-"

"Jashin." Hidan interrupted.

"Okay. 'Jashin' knows what when hes alone."

Hidan thought about it for a second before standing up quickly and growling lowly in his throat.

"Tobi! Get your ass over here right now and give me back my baby!"

"Your baby, un?" Deidara chuckled. Hidan glared at Deidara before looking around for Tobi.

"Tobi bring me my baby, right fucking now!

Tobi jumped down from the tree tops running toward Hidan baby in his arms.

"What did Tobi do wrong?"

Hidan took the baby from Tobi glaring at it.

"Can I just sacrifice it now? It'll get rid of it quicker."

Deidara shrugged and walked into the woods. Tobi jumped up and down putting his hand in Hidans' face.

"Don't kill the baby! Tobi likes the baby!"

Hidan swatted away Tobi's' and walked towards the woods.

"Stay away from my sacrifice ceremony or I swear ill sacrifice you too Tobi!" Hidan yelled. Hidan glanced back to see Tobi just standing there. He rolled his eyes and went deeper into the woods.

Tobi watched Hidan go before smiling and pulling a bundle of blanket from under his coat. Tobi looked down to see the now awake baby staring with bright green eyes back up at him. He chuckled before touching the babies noise with the tip of his finger. Tobi turned and headed off towards the direction Deidara went.

Hidan placed the still sleeping baby onto the ground where he had drawn the Jashin symbol in the earth. Hidan backed up examining his work.

He grinned.

"Perfect."

"What are you doing?"

Hidan turned and groaned at the sight of Kisame behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here Kisame?"

Kisame, giving Hidan a toothy grin walked toward him.

"Itachi and me where sent to get the three of you. Pein wants you back right away."

Hidan nodded and glanced back his sacrifice.

_I guess it will just have to wait, _Hidan sighed and picked the baby up to have it burst into a cloud of smoke. Hidan waved the smoke away and felt his blood boil when he saw he was holding a log.

Hidan screamed in fustration.

"TOBI!"

**Chapter 2! Srrry it's so short I didn't really have any inspiration. **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(To Tobi)

Tobi leaped through the trees before stopping at a lake. He took deep breaths to regain his energy, taking of its blankets Tobi set the baby down on the grass sitting upright. The baby giggled happily as it was sat down on the soft grass. Tobi sat down across from it staring at it's green eyes.

"TOBI!"

Tobi glanced behind him.

"What Tobi do?" Tobi asked the baby who just stared at him. He Patted the babies head before standing up quickly.

"Tobi be right back, okay? I need to go see who called, You stay here and don't move!"

Tobi pointed a finger at the child before vanishing into the trees once again. The baby blinked before laughing some more and falling on it's back. It rolled onto it's stomach before pushing itself up onto its hands and knees. It stayed in that position until it heard a sound coming from the river. As curious as any child would be it quickly made it's way toward the water….

(To Deidara)

Deidara slept peacefully up against a tree before something kicked him in the side. Deidaras eyes popped opened as he leapt to his feet getting ready to fight who ever had disturbed his sleep. He glared when he saw the smirk on a certain red heads face.

"What are you doing here Danna?" Deidara asked rubbing his side.

Sasori not responding stared at the blonde before turning and walking away. Deidara followed quickly behind the red head still upset about being kicked in the side.

"Danna, why the hell did you kick me un,!" Deidara shouted before trying to tackle the red head to the ground to get revenge. Sasori easily dodged it causing the blonde to fall on the ground. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You knew that wouldn't work brat. Why did you even try it?"

"Why did you kick me, un!" Deidara shouted up at Sasori.

"To wake you up, duh." Sasori said walking past the blonde.

"Why are you here anyway?" Deidara asked once again following the redhead.

"Konan told me to come and heal you guys from any poison but it seems that you are fine. Where are the others?"

"Right fucking here puppet fucker!"

Deidara turned to see Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi come into sight. Deidara smiled before walking over to them.

"Hey Kisame, un. What are you doing here?" Deidara asked completely ignoring Itachi. Kisame gave him a toothy grin before answering him.

"Hey Deidara, we came for the same reason Sasori I guess did. Orders." Deidara nodded once before glancing around.

"Hey, Where's Tobi, un?"

"I don't fucking know but when I find him he's going to die, for tricking me and stealing my mother fucking baby!" Hidan shout still pissed.

"You keep saying 'your baby' Hidan." Deidara pointed out before dodging Hidans kunai.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What baby?" Kisame asked now curious of what they were talking about.

"The baby Tobi left by the lake!" Everyone turned as Tobi ran towards them. Hidans mouth dropped open at what tobi said.

"Tobi you fucking idiot!" Hidan screamed

"What Tobi do wrong?" Tobi asked cocking his head to the side. Deidara walked up to Tobi slapping him on the back of his head.

"She's old enough to craw and she's a BABY, UN!" Deidara yelled at Tobi.

"The baby's a she? How does Dei-sempai now that!"

"I checked her diaper earlier."

Tobi jumped up and down.

"Yay! We have a baby girl Tobi is happy!"

"**WE **don't have shit because she's my got damn sacrifice!"

As Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara went back and forth arguing Kisame leaned over to Itachi whispering something in his hear. Itachi nodded once before the both of them turned and walked into the woods.

Sasori not really caring what going on turned and headed back to the hide out.

(To the baby!)

The baby sat on the edge of the river looking in. She smiled at her own reflection thinking there was another baby staring back at her. She raised her arm and became even more fascinated that the baby did the same. She reached out for the baby and slipped…

A pair of arms caught her just in time before bringing her to there chest. She looked up curiously.

"That was close sweetie you could've fell in!" The person shrieked before standing. "Come on, lets go find some people and then I'll take you with me." The baby smiled happily before touching the women's face with her small hands.

(Back to Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara)

"Okay enough of this shit! Tobi where the hell did you put the baby?" Hidan asked.

Tobi shook his head

"Tobi not telling because You might hurt the baby!"

"Shit face! The baby is going to DIE anyway if it's left alone for to long!"

"How?"

"Okay, lets see….it could drown in the lake you put it next to, or a coyote could come and eat it, un!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Tobi will tell you were the baby is if you promise not to hurt it."

Hidan looked and Deidara who just shook his head at Tobi. Hidan not giving up smiled wickedly at Tobi.

"Okay Tobi, **I promise** not to hurt the baby." Hidan lied through his teeth. Tobi looked at Hidan and then behind him.

"Okay! The baby is….with Konan!"

Hidan paused looking at Tobi confused.

"What do you mean the baby is with Konan?"

Tobi pointed behind them. Deidara and Hidan looked back to see Konan standing the with the baby in her arms. She smiled at them as she made her way over to them.

"Hey, guys look what I found! Isn't she just precious?"

Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before looking back at Konan.

"KONAN GIVE **ME** THE BABY!" They both said at the same time.

Konan stuck her tongue out.

"No. She's my baby now! You'll welcome to take care of her though."

"What the fuck do you mean 'your baby' she's my fucking sacrifice!"

Konan shot Hidan a death glare.

"You **will not** sacrifice this child Hidan!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because…I have a better plan for her than that. Now come on. We must welcome out newest member to the Takatsuki family and give her a name soon." Konan nuzzled the babies cheek. "We can't just keep calling her 'The baby' can we?"

**R&R Plzzzzz They make me happy ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Konan put the baby down on the floor before looking over at Hidan.

"Watch her." She ordered and disappeared down the hall of the Akatsuki's layer. Hidan growled and walked away.

Deidara watching this shook his head and sat down taking out sine clay. The little girl made her way over to Deidara. He looked at her and frowned.

"Get away from my clay kid." He said holding it up in the air as she reached for it.

She began to whimper and tears came to her eyes. Deidara stiffened and put the clay away.

"Shhh. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Her lip began to tremble as she looked at him with sad eyes. Deidara had to think fast. He pulled out some clay and quickly made a doll out of it. He showed it to her and she blinked before giggling and taking it. Deidara sighed in relief.

_It would keep her quiet until it explodes in like 4 minutes, _Deidara thought.

He watched as she went into her mouth. He snatched from her.

"No! You don't put fleeting art in your mouth!" He yelled. She stared at him. He sighed before smiling.

He picked her up and went to sit on the couch. He sat her on his lap.

"Okay kid, so I'm going to teach you about true art. True art is fleeting okay?"

Deidara's smile widened when she giggled.

"See I knew you were cool, now what was I say? Oh yeah art is fleeting like an-"

"Don't fill that kids mind with utter bull shit brat."

Deidara looked up and glared at his red headed partner standing in the door way.

"Shut-up, Sasori-Danna! You know nothing about art!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori snorted before looking back at the blonde.

"Coming from the blonde who thinks **ART** is fleeting when it's clearly eternal."

"Ha! Art only last for a second Sasori-Danna."

"No brat, Art lasts forever."

"Art is fleeting."

"Eternal"

"Fleeting"

"Eternal."

"Deidara growled. "GOT DAMMIT DANNA ART IS FLEETING!"

Deidara looked down and cursed as the little girl started to cry. Deidara try to give her the doll again but she just threw it across the room. Deidara picked her up and spun her around but it made it worse.

"Please be quiet"

Crying.

He rocked her back and forth but that didn't soothe her either. Deidara gave up and sat the baby back on the floor.

Hidan walks in and glares at her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TYING TO SLEEP YOU DAMN BITCH!" He yells at her. Konan comes back in and slaps Hidan. She walks over and picks her up as she cries louder.

"You can't yell at her Hidan." She says calmly trying to soothe her. She walks up to him the crying baby still in her arms.

"Here" Konan holds out the baby to Hidan.

"Fuck no!" Hidan says looking at the kid in disgust.

"Take her or I swear I'll make Pein send you on 100 straight missions without a break AT ALL."

Hidan cursed and took the kid. She instantly stopped crying and giggled grabbing hold of Hidans Akatsuki jacket.

"I'll be damned. That's the most fucked up thing I've ever seen." Deidara said his hands on hips. Hidan blinked at the girl who blinked back. Hidan handed her back to Konan and she started crying. Konan giggled and gave her back. She stopped instantly.

"Well, I uses that proves it." Konan says smiling.

Hidan looked at her.

"What the fuck does this prove?"

Konan smirked.

"Do you want to be Mama or papa?"

"What the fuck!"

"She seems to get quiet when you hold her."

"So?"

"So…you will take care of her."

"Awww papa Hidan." Deidara laughed.

Hidan was about to say something but Konan clapped her hands.

"TOBI!" She shouted.

Tobi ran into the room jumping up and down excitedly.

"Go get everyone, where having a meeting."

Tobi saluted and ran back down the hall.

**20 minutes later~**

All of the Akatsuki sat around the living room annoyed looks on their faces. Konan stood in the middle of the living room holding a now sleeping baby in her arms, thanks 2 Hidan.

"Okay everyone! I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Akatsuki." Konan gestured to the baby in her arms.

"We've already met, can I fucking leave now?" Hidan said annoyed. Konan growled at him and continued.

"You see Pein has already accepted our new member as long as we all participate in training her in some kind of way."

"Also…our new member has no name yet so we all our here to decide on one. Once we do then all of us can go and rest but until then we are stuck in here."

Deidara raised his hand.

"Yes Deidara?" Konan said looking at him.

"Let's name her fleeting."

"Hell to the no Deidara." Sasori said carving a new puppet.

"Let's name her based on her parent's name. A mixture of Kakuzu and Hidan." Kisame suggested.

Kakuzu looked up from counting his money.

"What. Who volunteered me to be the parent?"

"Well Hidan is officially the papa, so it would seem right to make you the Mama."

"I'm not doing this." Kakuzu said continuing counting the money.

"I agree with Kakuzu and Hidan," Sasori said pointing his knife at Konan. "This isn't a game of house. Let's just kill the thing and get on with our lives."

Konan rolled her eyes.

"This is not a game; I'm seriously thinking she could be useful to useful to us later!" Konan whined.

"Konan we are the Akatsuki. No a babysitting service. If you to keep the kid then you raise her. None of us want anything to do with that kid." Sasori pointed out. Deidara looked at him and glared.

"Sasori-Danna, you can't speak for everybody in the room, un."

Sasori pushed Deidara off the edge of the couch and Deidara growled. Hidan laughed.

Konan pouted.

"Fine then let's have a vote. Everyone write what they want on a piece of paper. Either keep her or kill her. Those are the options. We put them in a hat then we see which one wins."

Everyone around her nodded once. Konan gave the child to Hidan and left.

When she came back she was carrying paper, pens and a hat in one hand, dragging Pein in behind her with the other. She literally sat Pein in a Chair and put the hat on his lap. She handed each other the others a piece of paper and a pen. She took the baby from Hidan.

"Okay. Vote. Fold. Put in hat. That's about it. Pein will count the votes up and tell us what wins. Then IF she stays alive then we pick a name for her out of the bag, Of course everyone has to agree with it."

The Akatsuki members all nodded before writing what they want on the slips of paper. They out them in the hat and waited for Pein to count them. Pein sighed. He had work to do; he had no time to be doing this. He looked down and pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it.

"Kill her." Pein said reading the paper. He pulled out the rest of the papers.

"Keep her, keep her, kill her, Kill her, keep her, keep her, and keep her."

Hidans mouth dropped.

"Are yall fucking kidding me! Who the fuck voted to keep her!" He said looking around. Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara, and Itachi raised their hands. Hidan looked at them confused.

"Well Konan did have a good point when she said we could use her later." Kisame said grinning at Hidan. Hidan sat back and growled at the expression that Konan had on her face.

"That settles it! She stays! Now what are we going to name her?"

Again everyone wrote names down on slips of paper and put them in the hat. Pein sighed in annoyance and read the first name he pulled out.

"Lilly." He said. Zetsu folded his arms over his chest.

"_I think it's a wonderful name!"_ the white side of Zetsu said happily.

"**You only thing that because you like flowers."** Zetsus black half spoke.

"_So do you!"_

"**Shut up."**

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"I don't like that fucking name. It's stupid"

Zetsu glared at Hidan. Pein pulled another name. He looked at it then threw it on the floor reaching for another one.

"What did the other one say, un?" Deidara asked reaching for the paper. He read it and threw a kunai are Hidan. Hidan ducked and smirked.

"I like the name."

"We are **not **NAMING HER Bitch!" Deidara yelled. Konan kicked Hidan in the shin.

"Fuck, you stupid B-"

Pein looked at Hidan.

Hidan growled and sat back.

Pein read the slip of paper.

"Mizu."

"Water? That's pretty…I like it." Konan says smiling.

"I don't." Sasori mumbled.

"What would you like to name her Sasori," Konan asked getting annoyed. Sasori shrugged and continued on his puppet.

"How about Gemini!" Tobi squealed. No one liked that either.

The Akatsuki sat there thinking hard on a name for their new member.

Itachi not really caring after he voted for her to stay stood and went to leave.

"You can't leave yet!" Konan yelled at him. Itachi looked at her and pointed to her arms. She looked down to see the little baby girl now awake and giggling.

She looked at Itachi.

"Kasai." Was all Itachi said before exiting the room. Konan looked around. No one said anything.

"Any arguments on that one?"

Silence.

Itachi barley talked, so when he did the Akatsuki took it as sign the he knew what he was talking about. No one argued with him either.

Konan snuggled the child. She giggled.

"I guess your name is Kasai." Konan squealed.

Pein stood up and looked at them.

"Your all dismissed."

**Chapter 3! I'm so sorry for not posting anything sooner. I've had a lot of things to do. Also I had writers block. But I'm back and here it is! I wrote a lot. **

**Plzzz R&R!**

**If anyone doesn't know, Kasai means Fire. Well according to Google translate anyway.**


End file.
